Et le temps passe
by Mamzell'Cath
Summary: Dans les ténèbres de sa 'crypte', Le fantôme se meurt. Mais pour quelle raison ? Chers Lecteurs, je vous invite dans les souvenirs de ce pauvre ange de musique...Voici donc ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 et Prémisse  
Et le temps passe…

Accroupie dans les ténèbres, le souffle haletant, le regard vide d'émotion, il comptait ses soupires… combien de temps devrait-il rester là, à attendre finalement que le moment fatidique arrive ? Ça nul ne le savait… Pourtant les secondes ne se comptaient plus qu'en heures et les heures, elles, en éternité…Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver si loin ? Et surtout pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ressentir le regret de sa vie passée ? La salive coulait difficilement dans sa gorge, il pouvait même la sentir qui s'asséchait, dans une amère douceur. Les yeux rivés au plafond, le froid commençait, lentement, à l'envahir. Dans ce cercueil, qui avait été maintes nuits, réconfort à son amertume, Erik n'en pouvait plus… Cette fois ce serait le dernier effort d'un guerrier à bout de raison et de force. L'Ange de musique ne jouerait plus cette nuit, trop épuisé, il se contenterait de laisser rouler la dernière larme qui lui restait le long de sa joue masquée.

Et dire que ce masque avait été, depuis bien trop longtemps, le seul témoin de sa souffrance, seule source de sa tristesse et de son éternelle solitude… Cette nuit, tout était allé trop loin, bien trop loin, et pourtant, il acceptait son sort, de toute manière, qu'aurait bien pu être sa destiné ? Ça, personne ne le savait, et lui, ne tenait plus à le savoir. Un deuil déjà porté pour un fantôme entre la mort et l'amour. Doucement, la main de cet étrange personnage se porta à son visage pour retirer son fardeau et en un dernier effort, le jeta sur le sol. Le bout de plâtre, fragilement conçu, qui ornait si fièrement ce visage hideux et lugubre, venait de se fracasser sur le sol, laissant derrière lui ses quelques morceaux de porcelaines.

Combien de temps se retint-il avant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes ? Peut-être des années, des décennies…et pourtant, ce soir-là, il n'avait plus rien à perdre ou à gagner puisque son jugement dernier lui apparaîtrait et en guise de balance, son âme mutilée contre la pénible fau de l'Ange des ténèbres qui se glissait depuis peu dans la pièce où se languissait le fantôme. Une rencontre bien incongrue entre deux archanges qui se livreraient l'un à l'autre sans le moindre remord. L'un de ses ailes déchues, enivrerait l'autre pour mieux l'amadouer et l'autre, malgré lui, ne pourrait plus se débattre, ayant écorché trop de fois ses magnifiques plumes lors de rêveries trop frivoles et inaccessibles…

Toujours à l'agonie, le décompte se rapprochait de l'instant mortel. Erik avait clos ses si beaux yeux, couleur de solitude. Ses pensées tournaient trop rapidement à la démence, et à nouveau, il se repassait ses chaotiques images qui avaient été, par le plus grand des malheurs, son morbide testament. Sa signature, écrite de son propre sang, ne pouvait être défaite et, pour son plus grand désarroi, aucun recul n'aurait été admis… Un suave malheur qu'il aurait vécu pour des siècles et des siècles et qui, maintenant, tirait à sa fin… Et le voilà qui pleurait ces tristes jours…

À suivre...

Donc voici mon petit prémisse, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La suite, très bientôt !  
Enjoy tout le monde !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2  
À travers une mémoire sans souvenir.

Déjà plus de 10 mois que son oreille avait ouï la mélancolique, mais tellement exquise voix de Christine Daaé, une jeune ballerine fort talentueuse. Et dire qu'il l'avait prise sous son aile… Geste noble ou pathétique ? Ça seule l'histoire que voici pourra y répondre, chers lecteurs. C'est, au bout de centaine d'heures de dur labeur, qu'Erik s'était donné corps et âme à cette jeune femme qui avait, de son charme et de sa grâce, réussi à toucher aux lauriers de ce cher ange. Vulnérable à sa protégée, il ne pouvait que l'admirer sous un œil bienveillant. Et plus le temps passait, plus son sentiment grandissait en lui, l'anéantissant petit à petit… Devait-il se lancer ou bien rengainer toutes ses idées si délicieuses ?

Ange de musique, Erik était devenu, aux yeux de la petite cantatrice, un si tendre ami… De sa voix, elle le remerciait de ce qu'il faisait pour elle, de ses mots, le soulageait de ses sombres songes et d'une légère caresse, faisait s'envoler tous ses soucis. Son père lui avait promis un ange… un ange de musique et voilà qu'en un instant, un simple instant, il lui était apparu tel un miracle venu directement du ciel ! Cela ne pouvait-il pas être un simple signe de son feu père qui lui était si cher ? C'est donc en se laissant totalement à la merci de son cher Maestro, qu'elle devint, en un temps record, la nouvelle vedette de l'Opéra Garnier, s'attirant la gloire et l'acclamation des foules mais aussi, les foudres de La Carlotta et d'autres chanteurs, mais notre petite ingénue n'y voyait que du feu…Et dire que ça, elle le devait à son charmant professeur, qui n'avait jamais osé se montrer à elle sous son vrai jour...mais les anges avaient-ils réellement une apparence ? Et bien, elle pouvait bien avouer en toute cécité que tout ce qui importait était son cher ange…rien que lui…

Mais comme vous vous en doutez, chers liseurs, Christine avait beau être dévoué à son protecteur, son cœur lui, se mit à battre pour un tout nouveau venu…peut-être pas si nouveau que ça. Raoul de Chagny, nouvellement promu vicomte, avait déjà fait quelques petites apparitions dans la vie de la jeune Daaé. Liselotte… telle était son surnom, et Raoul ne put résister à la vision enchanteresse qu'inspirait la chanteuse…Comment avait-il pu l'oublier si longtemps ? Tant de souvenirs, de jeux et d'anciens murmures des temps passés… Il devait la revoir. C'est donc en entendant la fin de la représentation d'Hannibal que le Vicomte se rendit à la loge de la protégée de notre Fantôme. Bouquet en main, Raoul avait bien pris soin de prendre le plus beaux de tous, évidemment ! Et après avoir franchi la foule d'admirateur qui lorgnait la porte de la jeune soprano avec envie, sans plus attendre d'invitation, Raoul entra dans la pièce. Et C'est à ce moment précis que tout avait chaviré… À Cause de Raoul De Chagny !

Serait-ce par à cause de l'arrivée de Raoul qu'Erik décida de se révéler à Christine ? Bien sûr, il aurait aimé le savoir lui-même, malheureusement pour lui, à l'époque, notre pauvre archange ne se doutait pas qu'à trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par s'y brûler. C'est donc avec insouciance et aveuglé par son brasier de passions, que le soir même de l'arriver de Chagny, alors que Christine devait allée retrouver son galant, qu'Erik l'attira dans ses filets. Emmêlée dans cette brume de toiles, la petite araignée n'y avait vu que du feu… C'est donc en entraînant sa protégée dans ses catacombes que le Fantôme pu réellement l'apprivoiser, ne serait-ce qu'une simple petite partie…et un simple petit moment…

Car oui, bien évidemment, cette petite soirée, qui s'était avérée merveilleuse, se transforma rapidement en un vrai cauchemar ! Le masque en était la cause…ce damné masque qui cachait tant de chose, un passé, un présent et probablement, un futur. Même si Christine avait toute confiance en son cher Maestro, cela n'empêchait pas sa curiosité d'intervenir à travers leur relation. Que dissimulait donc ce si frêle ornement ? Qui était donc cet ange de musique ? Si Christine n'avait commis aucune erreur jusque là, omis celle d'être tombé sous le charme de Chagny, elle s'apprêtait à faire la pire gaffe qui allait, à son insu, changer le courant de sa vie…

À pas de loup, La Daaé s'était approchée de son maître de chant. Assis à l'orgue, Erik sentit à peine la présence de sa protégée jusqu'à ce que celle-ci décide de déposer, avec une tendresse et une douceur qui lui était tellement commune, sa main et de laisser flâner ses doigts le long de la joue d'Erik. Celui-ci, attendrit par ce touché si peu conventionnel, se laissa affectueusement faire jusqu'à ce que… Sans crier garde… que Christine retire son masque, dévoilant son abominable visage déconfit, à la fois squelettique et cadavérique inspirant la terreur à quiconque osait croisé cette si détestable face...

La suite, n'était pas bien belle à voir puisque dès que Christine découvrit son visage… il était hors de question de la laisser s'enfuir…Et dans son élan de rage et de fureur Erik la condamna ! Malheureusement, ce qu'Erik était très loin de se douter, était que ce cher Vicomte, avait bel et bien entendu la voix du Fantôme au moment même où celui-ci s'adressait à sa petite protégée… Un résultat inévitable : les directeurs avaient été au courant de la disparition de leur nouvelle Diva…

Mais où était Christine ? Que se tramait-il ? La foule ne réclamait qu'elle et elle avait disparu ? C'était une calamité ! Il devait la retrouver coûte que coûte, mais à une condition… la cécité du publique était imminente…pas question que les spectateurs apprennent la disparition de leur nouvelle petite préférée…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3  
Rien qu'une petite journée…

En ces circonstances, Erik ne pouvait se permettre de garder Christine bien longtemps, quoi qu'il en dise… Elle devrait bien remonter à la surface, dans son monde. C'est bien malgré lui qu'il fit, et il le laissa bien paraître ! Mais notre petite ingénue n'y voyait toujours rien… Cette ignoble créature pouvait-elle bien être cet ange qui l'avait tant louangé ? Un détestable démon qui malgré sa voix et son apparence n'en restait pas moins un démon…voilà ce qu'elle semblait croire. Néanmoins, Christine semblait toujours garder foi en son professeur… il ne l'avait pas blessé ni insulté depuis qu'elle était à ses côtes…Mis à part la triste épisode du masque… Mais pour cela, pouvait-elle réellement le blâmer ?

Erik la renvoya donc au premier plancher de l'Opéra ! Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce geste était en vain, détrompez-vous ! Notre cher Fantôme avait tout bonnement décidé d'envoyer de très charmantes lettres à chaque membre de l'opéra. Firmin et André avaient eu droit à des instructions bien stricte qui consistait à la distribution des rôles D'Il Muto… et devinez qui avait eu droit à celui de la Comtesse : Christine Daaé, bien sûr! Mais il ne fallait surtout pas omettre les autres… La Carlotta qui avait été désigné pour jouer le petit sourd et muet par exemple…

Même le Vicomte et la Diva n'avaient pas été épargnés par les terribles missives d'Erik… La pauvre Italienne était sidérée de voir l'arrogance de ce sale F qui lui annonçait que ses jours à l'Opéra Garnier étaient comptés. La malheureuse avait, tout d'abord, cru à une mauvaise blague du Vicomte de Chagny qui, de toute évidence, préférait, franchement, le talent de cette peste de Daaé. Le Vicomte, quant à lui, resta sans voix : un ange de musique l'avait prise sous son aile… qui était donc cet ange de musique ? Un admirateur un peu trop ahuri ? Une mauvaise blague ? En tous les cas, Raoul ne laisserait certainement pas compromettre son intérêt et envers la prestigieuse cantatrice…Avec ce fantôme dans les parages ou sans…

Mais revenons-en à Il Muto. Les directeurs se retrouvèrent face à un Vicomte totalement hors de lui, une Diva bornée et excentrique, mais toute cette activité fut troublée par l'arrivée soudaine de madame Giry et de sa charmante fille, heureusement pour les pauvres directeurs qui tentaient de ramener l'ordre sans la moindre réussite... Antoinette Giry était la maîtresse du corps de ballet depuis maintes années, à l'allure stricte, mais souriante, elle était l'une des seules avec qui Erik avait entretenu un lien étroit… pourquoi ? Et bien, chers lecteurs, vous le saurez en temps et lieux.

« Messieurs, Christine est là…»

Annonça-t-elle en s'inclinant à l'adresse des quatre personnages. Tous se retournèrent vers, sans la moindre exception, La Carlotta y comprit , même si celle-ci regardait la dame avec mépris. Firmin et André descendirent de quelques marches à la hâte. 

« Chantera-t-elle…? »

Demanda prestement les deux Managers d'un même ton. En s'approchant encore un peu de leur employées.

« Je crains, messieurs, que vous devrez vous passer d'elle…»

Madame Giry abaissa la tête, effectuant une légère moue de tristesse. Meg qui était derrière elle, déposa sa petite main sur l'épaule de sa mère…

« Et pour quelle raison, Madame ? Y en a-t-il une de valable ? »

Fit Firmin en se retournant vers La Carlotta qui chuchotait tout bas à l'adresse du vicomte qui lui rétorquait semblait-il… Antoinette, qui ne semblait guère dans son état habituel, laissa couler un silence avant de s'empresser de répondre

« Elle se repose… »

Mais une petite voix l'interrompre…

« Elle s'est cloîtrée… »

La pauvre Meg posa alors sa main sur sa bouche…elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser libre cours à sa parole… Mais le regard de sa mère ne semblait guère réprobateur, et heureusement ! La Carlotta, quant à elle, lorgnait les deux jeunes femmes…

« Mah tout ça cè la faute de Dayé ! »

S'exclama-t-elle avec un accent Italien fort présent. Enragée et outrée au plus au point, la Diva descendit les escaliers de l'opéra en trombe. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils tous ! Sans elle, il n'était rien !

« Signora ! »

S'exclama André à sa suite, en tentant, en vain de la retenir. Il la suivie donc… pas qu,il eut réellement le choix !

« Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas si dure… »

Soudain, Carlotta se retourna, foudroyant le directeur du regard et pointa, avec vigueur et agressivité, son éventail sous le nez du pauvre Gilles…

« Dure ? Mwa ! Mah què cé què vous racontez ! Tout ça, cè sa faute !!! Ye chante ! Elle n'a pas la voix ! Elle nè pas Diva ! »

Et à nouveau, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea, en coup de vent vers les grandes portes, suivit de près par les deux directeurs qui semblaient fort inquiets.

« Carlotta ! Déesse du chant ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous quitter…c'est vous qu'ils aiment pas elle ! »

Tenta Richard, au seuil du désespoir. Il jeta donc un petit regard à son collègue qui semblait tout aussi désarmé.

« Vous le savez bien que vous êtes tout pour cet Opéra…»

Tout pour cette Opéra ? Il en mettait peut-être u peu trop, mais Carlotta devait rester, et cela peut importait le prix…c'est alors qu'une brillante idée, peut-être pas si brillante que ça, traversa la petite tête de Firmin…

« Carlotta jouera la comtesse… et Christine obtiendra celui du page… »

André et Antoinette échangèrent un regard d'inquiétude…Que se passerait-il si F arrivait à savoir, avant que le spectacle ne commence, que Daaé avait été destitué et que l'Italienne tenait son rôle… Cela n'avait rien de bon pour eux… Mais pour Carlotta… là il en était tout autrement, un sourire malicieux s'était dessiner à ses lèvres.

« Ce nè donc pas cette chipie qui va régner sur nous… »

Ajouta-t-elle en se détournant vers André. Notre Diva avait même pris la peine de déployer son éventail et de regarder les directeurs avec une grande sournoiserie…Malgré sa crainte, André s'avança vers elle, s'inclina et lui baisa la main et en une voix, lui et Firmin s'élancèrent.

« Non, c'est vous, madame, nous sommes vos humbles serviteurs… » 

Contente de cette réponse, au même terme que de constater la soumission de ses directeurs à son égard, Carlotta se sentait, comment dire…euphorique… Elle venait de gagner une très grande victoire : celle d'enfreindre la parole de ce fameux Fantôme…Mais si elle croyait avoir gagné la guerre, Erik n'était peut-être pas du même avis…

Mais comme vous vous en doutez tous, mon peut-être se transforma rapidement en certitude…Erik apprit très rapidement les manigances des directeurs, il était trop facile de les deviner ! Même si cette situation ennuyait notre protagoniste, celui-ci ne comptait surtout pas s'enduire d'émoi pour si peu… Il remédierait à ce fâcheux contre temps, de manière radicale, ou non, car si Gilles et Richard avait un plan, notre cher Fantôme avait plus d'un tour dans sa poche, et il s'apprêterait, très bientôt, à dévoiler ce dont il était capable…

À suivre…

---

Pardonnez-moi, chers lecteurs, mais j'ai dû couper cour. En espérant que vous apprécier votre lecture, je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre arrivera dans très peu de temps !  
Enjoy !


End file.
